Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.3643$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${3}$ : there are $0$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${3}$, there is ${1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.3643 ={3}.643 \times 10^{{-1}}$